


Fake

by oftennot



Series: The Njord Chronicles [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: Fjord and Nott are engaged to be married.





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> 20 minute writing prompt: Engaged.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I must be mistaken, but it sounded like you said Nott and I are _ engaged _?" 

Beau rolls her eyes at Fjord's dramatics. "Not _ actually _ engaged, just _ pretend_-engaged. You know," no, he didn't. "a fake relationship."

Fjord glances over at his pretend-fiance. Nott is surprisingly unaffected by this arrangement, especially considering that she is _ actually married _ in a very much _ not fake _ relationship.

"And you're okay with this?" He asks her incredulously. 

Nott shrugs. "Sure, why the hell not? This wouldn't be the weirdest thing this group has done." She's got him there. He doesn't have much room to talk, he supposes, considering he's swallowed swords, slept with an enemy who tried to kill them, and once challenged Beau to an arm wrestle. Still, he's a bit weary of this plan to have him and Nott pose as fiances. Why them of all possible combinations in the group and not, say, literally anyone else? 

"I don't see why this is necessary," Fjord continues, but Beau is already turning away from him to speak with Caleb and Jester, who are also posing as soon-to-be-weds or whatever the hell stupid thing Beau cooked up to sneak the group into some big wig gala. 

"Relax, it'll be fun," Nott says, fiddling with her skirts. Jester had insisted they dress to the occasion and Fjord hates every second in this hot and itchy tuxedo he's been forced into. "I think we make quite the handsome pair, don't you?" 

Fjord sets aside his reservations for a second to survey the two of them. She's in a light blue gown that flares out at her waist, which left ample room to hide daggers and other weapons, she'd said. To complement her attire Fjord has a handkerchief in a matching color tucked into his breast-pocket. Jester had braided a ribbon into Nott's hair, which has been pulled back to frame her face. She must be wearing heels or something because she actually stands taller than his navel for once. 

Nott looks... nice.

"Yeah, alright," Fjord concedes, holding out his arm like a proper gentlemen. Nott grins in delight and tucks a gloved hand into the crook of his elbow. "I could do a lot worse." 

Nott winks at him. "Till death do us part."


End file.
